The Wicked Project
by erzatscarlet
Summary: Frozen AU. The day Anna meets Elsa at Julliard's library, she didn't know what that encounter would mean... for both of them. Follow them around New York city as they work together to achieve their shared dream: BROADWAY. Elsanna. No icest.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen AU**

**Disclaimer: All FROZEN/DISNEY characters belong to… well… DISNEY xD**

**The Wicked Project**

Chapter 1 - No One Mourns the Wicked

"Shakespeare. Why it has to be Shakespeare? There are other classical authors out there that wrote as well as him like… erhm… for example… that one guy… Ok fine! I have nothing. I should have read the small letters in the curriculum. Well, at least the professor will let us choose which play we want to analyze. Not that it helps me in anyway whatsoever. Stupid 'Drama 330' Shakespearian class! I suffered enough with your predecessor 'Drama 230'."

Anna Summers, B.F.A program - drama division sophomore at Julliard, ranted her way to the library. She had today and tomorrow free so she decided to get things done with her Shakespeare play analysis for her hellish class. The only class she struggled with only because she never liked Shakespeare. Weird, right? A wanna be actress not liking Shakespeare. Well, it happens.

Anna had always liked acting. There was no play from kindergarten to high school she had not participated in. And not in any role, always the lead… unless it was Shakespeare… then she would gladly choose to be a tree in the background. When, in her HS senior year, she declared that she would study drama at Julliard everyone thought she was crazy. Yes, she was good, but no one believed she was Julliard material, except for Kristoff, her best friend. He had always being there, since ever. He knew Anna's dream was the real deal. She dreamed big, and she worked for it.

It was during winter vacations that year that Anna disappeared. They all thought that the girl had gone abroad with her parents (who travelled a lot due to his father's job) so no one worried. Kristoff knew better, but he kept quiet. When Anna returned she would tell the big news. He just hoped it was good news.

The first day after vacations Anna waited outside her classroom until everyone was seated, right before the teacher called attendance, and walked into class with a big smile, chest out, and head held high. She slammed a paper into the teacher's desk and strolled to her seat. Everyone was dumbfounded. What had just happened? The teacher, puzzled, took the paper and read it. His eyes grew wider by the second and finished the reading with a very audible gasp.

By then everyone was whispering and trying to get Anna or Kristoff (they knew he knew) to talk. Anna just smiled a Cheshire cat smile.

"Ms. Summers, come with me for a minute," said Mr. Karat standing, with the paper on hand, walking to the door not waiting for her.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Anna stood up and ran behind him.

As soon as both of them exited the classroom, everyone surrounded Kristoff asking, even pleading, for him to tell them what had happened. The guy couldn't help it, he laughed as he had never laughed in his life.

Anna wasn't seen again…

… until lunch time.

The principal (who also read the piece of paper and couldn't believe her eyes) wouldn't release Anna until she got a hold on her parents. Anna tried to convince her that it was impossible. They were too busy to attend to a personal call. Even if that call was to discuss their only daughter's future. When the principal finally gave up and she let Anna go, it was already lunch time.

By then, all the school knew about what had happened. When she entered the Cafeteria, her buddies from the drama club surrounded her and started bombarding her with questions. Anna just smiled and said that "Principal Jordan had forbid her to say a word". Of course, that was a lie. She wanted the news to be announced with trumpets and a parade and confetti. Especially confetti. They better not forget the confetti.

…

They forgot the confetti.

The announcement was made via speakers for the whole school to hear during last period. Mary Jordan, the principal herself, made the announcement.

"May I have your attention please? We are happy to announce that our senior, Anna Summers, has being accepted into Julliard's B.F.A Program - Drama division. We have also being informed, due to the excellence seen during her audition, that Ms. Summers has also being granted a full scholarship. This achievement has made Arendelle Highs name to be noted by Julliard and this fine school of Arts will begin considering us into their scholarship programs as of next year. Congratulations Ms. Summers! We wish you the best of luck into your future enterprises."

Not Julliard material? In your face people! She would be attending the school of her dreams as of next year. One step closer to her goal: BROADWAY. She was a force to be reckoned with and now everybody knew it. Of course, she didn't do it just to show them, no, she did it for herself. To shut everyone's mouth was just a bonus. And seeing the awestruck faces of all her classmates well, there are things money can't buy. She regretted not bringing her camera.

…

"Thought you would like to keep this," Kristoff handed her an envelope next morning while they waited for the bus. It was a panoramic take of her classmates' awestruck expressions after yesterday's announcement.

"You are the GREATEST FRIEND EVER! I LOVE YOU!" Anna hug tackled him, her arms around his neck.

"Still only 'as a friend'?" Kristoff dared to ask. Anna blushed and released him instantly.

"Kristoff… I… we… and now… and you… and me… you we… wait, what?" Kristoff sighed. Whenever Anna felt emotionally pressured she lost the ability to communicate.

"It's ok," he hugged her; "I promised I would let you think about it and that I would not bring it up again until you were ready. I'm sorry."

"That's the thing Kris," said Anna, "I've being ready to have this talk with you for weeks. After class today, go to my house. My parents are still away so no one will interrupt us but please, don't get your hopes up."

"It's like you are already rejecting me."

The bus arrived. Both of them avoided each other for the rest of the day.

…

"It's me! Ope….!" Anna was already waiting in her apartment entrance so the door opened before Kristoff could finish talking, "Hi!"

"Hi… come in," Anna stepped aside and Kristoff entered. With a sighed, not knowing how her relationship with her (probably soon ex) best friend would be after this, she closed the door.

(1 hour later…)

"Are… are you serious? Wow…"

"So, are you mad?"

"Mad? No, not at all. Disappointed? Very, but only because I won't be able to BE with you, you know, as more than friends," said Kristoff, "but now I can start getting over it. I'll be going to 'Berkley' with my own scholarship soon anyway."

"Who would have thought that baseball would pay for your education?"

"The same people who thought that acting would pay for yours," answered Kristoff.

"Touché," Anna raised her glass to drink to that.

"So, do your parents know? About…?"

"I'd be surprised if they knew that I'm graduating this year. That stupid job of them, I don't know my parents anymore," Anna took a picture of her and her parents from the table. It was taken when she was 5 and the three of them looked so happy.

When Anna was 12 her father got a promotion and, because of that, he started spending more time on a plane than with his family. When Anna turned 15, her mother thought that Anna was old enough to take care of herself and started going with her husband on the business trips. During the last 2 years, Anna had seen her parents a total of 5 times and neither where during her birthday or Christmas. They send enough money for her to survive, a maid went to her house 3 times a week to clean and they sent presents very often but Anna would prefer for them to be there.

Now, they were just strangers, and she would start her life apart from them as soon as she could. That was one of the reasons she made the effort to obtain that scholarship from Julliard. She wouldn't allow them to pay for her dreams. Her independence would begin shortly. Ok, so not full independence as she would still live in her parents' home and eat their food but it was something. More than most people her age could claim.

It was also lucky that Julliard's campus was located in New York as she already lived there… five blocks away.

"You will be fine without me, right Anna? I promise that I'll visit as often as I can and you can always count on my family if you ever feel alone. For them you are already a Bjorgman."

"Thanks Kristoff, I'll be fine," she sees his expression, "but, in case I'm not, I'll take your offer and go visit your parents. In fact, they called before you arrived. They wanted to congratulate me and, apparently, I'm expected every Sunday for lunch. They wanted to give me a present but they thought that weekly food would make me happier."

"You eat more than me; of course they would think that."

"And they were right." They laughed.

Kristoff left shortly after that. Anna was happy that she didn't lose her best friend and was even happier to realize that their relationship was even stronger than before.

Anna ended up leaving a message for their parents about Julliard. They answered one month later saying that it was ok and that they were proud. The written message she received from her dad's assistant had those two phrases and nothing more. Not even a 'love, mom and dad'. She decided not to think about it. She was doing well alone and alone she would remain… for now. She would make friends and build bridges and be happy and find love. She didn't need old mom and dad.

…

The rest of the year passed as a blur.

Prom came and went. Finals came and went. Graduation came and went.

Kristoff went to Berkley… Anna went to Julliard (they still Skyped when time allowed them).

And so… 3 years passed.

"Okay Anna, focus. The only Shakespearian book you have _ever_ read is 'Macbeth' so… let's make this work." The 20 year old girl started looking for the classic literature section in the library. Some minutes later she found the bookshelf dedicated to Shakespeare, "Macbeth… Macbeth… Macbeth...Mac… FOUND IT!"

Just as she reached for the only copy left (is everyone in my class analyzing this?) another hand also went for the book. They both got startled and the book fell to the floor.

'And now I'm gonna have to fight over this book, the ONLY book I can work with, with another desperate student. Ok, let's get this over wiiiiii…. WOW!' Anna's trail of thought was cut off when she saw who else wanted the book. In front of her was the most stunningly beautiful platinum blonde with the most expressive blue eyes she had _EVER_ seen in her life. Was she new in Julliard? She must be. She had being here for 3 years and it was impossible for her _NOT TO_ have noticed this girl before.

"I'm sorry, didn't see you there."

'This isn't fair! Even her voice is beautiful!' thought Anna.

"Same here. Didn't see you. Not that you aren't an eye catcher, 'cause you are… I mean, because you are so gorgeous, wait what?" Anna lowered her gaze, embarrassed. A pity really, she missed the blush on the other girls cheeks. "I'll start again. Hi, I'm Anna, Drama program, 3° year."

"I'm Elsa," said the girl, "also 3° year."

"Really? How come I've never seen you before? 'Cause there's no way I wouldn't have noticed you and I better just stop talking." Elsa laughs.

"Actually, I'm not from Julliard. I'm from Columbia University, theater program, but Directing, not acting." That made sense. Anna kept the conversation going.

"So, you need this for play analysis?" Anna picks up Macbeth from the floor.

"No, some light reading. I left my copy at home. You can keep it. I'll find something else."

"You like Shakespeare?"

"Yes, and Macbeth is my favorite."

"I see," Anna starts with a slight blush, an idea coming to her, "I know I'm in no place to ask you this as we really don't know each other but, could you help me? I have to do a play analysis for my 'Drama 330' class and… let's say that William and I have our differences." Anna flips through the book, a tiny hopeful smile on her face.

"Sure! I have no problem with that," Elsa smiles back

"Excellent! Then follow me!" Anna checks out the book and starts exiting the library.

"Wait, there's a free table right there," Elsa points to a vacant table near the window.

"Believe me, in the drama program even the library is not neutral ground."

As if on cue, two students start practicing a scene from "King Lear".

"Oh… I'll follow you then."

**(3 hours later)**

"And that would be all, see? Piece of cake."

Anna stares at the screen of her laptop. Was this real? Did Elsa, a girl she had met just a few hours ago, really help her finish a complex book analysis in less than 3 hours? There could only be one explanation for it…

"Are you William reincarnated?" Elsa burst off laughing.

"I've being called a lot of things in my life, but that is a first."

"Let me guess," Anna saves the document and closes her computer; "you were your schools 'bookworm', weren't you?"

"Yes," confirms Elsa, "I was also 'nerd', 'geek', 'glasses', 'teacher's pet', and 'the perfect missy' back in my middle school days."

"Harsh," Anna lies over the grass just to spring to a sitting position almost immediately, "wait… during MS? You were called ALL THAT during MS?" Anna couldn't believe it. Why would this awesome girl get bullied like that?

"Well," explains Elsa, "you see, my mom died when I was little (5 years old) and as my dad is a photographer I had no other choice but to follow him around. I've lost count of how many schools I've attended too. I grew up a little antisocial because of that."

"You don't seem antisocial at all!"

"Now I don't, you should have seen me back then. I was like, 'why bother making friends if I'm gonna leave anyway?' I was like that until in my MS senior year. That's when my dad meets my stepmom and they get married. Due to that we kind off settled down in Manhattan. At first I didn't trusted my new mother but we grew fond of each other. Now I can't imagine our lives without her, you know? She is the one who helped me open up through theater. I found the real me and embraced it although not through acting. I'm no actress, I have the worst kind of stage fright, but I realized that I liked to create stories. She is the one who convinced my dad to let me study directing in Columbia U."

"Your parents sound great!" commented Anna, "better than mine at least."

"They don't support you being here?"

"It's not like they don't support me, it's more like they don't know me or even try to. Last time I saw them was 7 months ago and it was for two days; then they were on the road again. I'm pretty sure that I could send them a message saying that I'm in prison charged for murder and they would send a message back saying 'good for you honey, keep it up'. I hate them. Your family life is perfect compared to mine."

"I wouldn't say perfect, Anna," Elsa stands up and goes to sit on a bench. Anna puts away everything and follows, "Yes, I'm studying what I want and my parents support it but, they also have the highest expectations. I can only be the very best…"

"Like no one ever was?"

"Pokemon… nice," Anna laughs and Elsa continues, "and in fact yes, I have to be in the top 5 every semester because, if you are not on the top, why even try? Both my parents are at the top of their fields, the same is expected of me."

"They are?" Elsa nods, "Ok, so your dad is a photographer," Elsa nods again, "What does your mom do?" Elsa looks around making sure no one is in hearing range. Then she gets closer to Anna and starts to whisper.

"I'll tell you if you promise me not to freak out. You also can't tell another soul about it."

"Yeah, sure. No problem," Anna whispers back. Elsa looks around one more time.

"My mother is a Broadway critic, her name is Elizabeth Mathews."

"Elizabeth Mathews? *realization* THE ELIZABETH MA…!" Elsa puts a hand over Anna's mouth to shut her up.

"Told you not to freak out!" Elsa glares at her and Anna calms down, "please don't make a big deal about this. For me she's just my mom."

"And for the rest of us she would be 'Fairy godmother' or 'Maleficent'," responds Anna, "but now I understand the whole Pokemon thing," Elsa rolls her eyes and smiles, "Wow! E. Mathews!"

"Yes, E. Mathews!" they stay silent for a couple minutes, "What about your parents Anna? What's your story?"

"I'd prefer not to say," answers Anna, "I don't accustom to bother strangers with my family problems. I have my friend Kristoff for that."

"Stranger?" asks Elsa, "and here I thought we were already friends" Elsa looks her way and smiles. Anna lightens up, but before she could say anything else, they were interrupted.

"Miss Winters! There you are! You told me you would be waiting in the library!"

"I am so sorry Mister Stewart, I… got a little distracted, I guess," Elsa glances Anna's way

"Miss Summers, my favorite trouble maker, why I'm not surprised."

"Hi Stu… I mean Mister… I mean, Dean Steward…" says Anna with a nervous smile, "just in case, whatever they say I did, it wasn't me." The Dean laughs.

"Don't worry Anna, this time you are safe, it's Miss Winters who I was looking for," he turns to Elsa, "The board of directors have come to an agreement, they need you there to inform you of their final decision."

Anna sees Elsa tense up. The board of directors was discussing something about her? It must be something big.

"Please follow me," the Dean asks her.

"Just a minute," Elsa takes a pen out of her pocket and writes something on Anna's hand. The redhead blushes, "my number. Call me, will you?" says Elsa with a wink. She takes her stuff and goes with Dean Stewart. Not even a minute later her phone buzzes. A new message.

'_And this is MY number. Wanna go somewhere tonight? Let me know when you are free.'_

Elsa turns around and Anna waves, cellphone in hand. The blonde blushes and her smile widen.

"Guess I'll be the one calling then."

They both wave goodbye. Elsa disappears around a corner.

Anna makes her way to the library to return the book she no longer needs. Blue eyes and platinum blonde hair plaguing her thoughts

…

Elsa entered the board of directors' room. She looked calm, but on the inside she was trembling. The board had, in a way, decided how her immediate future would be.

"Miss Winters, please take a seat," says the board President, she does, "we want to apologize for taking so long into reaching a decision regarding your petition. As you well know, it isn't something we, the Julliard board of directors, could decide on our own. We have contacted Columbia University's own board and discussed it with them as well as with your parents. Do you have any questions up to now?"

"No Sir, none."

"Let us continue then," the President takes out a file, her personal academic file, "during all your time in CU, you have always being top of your class, outstanding marks, and never being late or absent. Your professors think highly of you but, as you know, we can't just ignore the "Directing Thesis Project" rules just for you," Elsa feared the worst at that moment, things weren't going well for her, "but then your mother spoke up, and shut all our mouths."

Elsa couldn't believe her ears. Did her mother… did she…? what had happened in that meeting? Elsa was the perfect impersonation of a fish at the moment. The president continued.

"Your mother made us see that your petition, if successful, could open up many opportunities for both universities. Normally, for your 'thesis project' you are required to direct professional casts in combination with MFA actors from Columbia U, with a modest production budget," Elsa was at the border of her chair, "but for the first time, both universities will allow you to direct your project with Julliard talent, although they can only be 4th year students."

"YES!" Elsa forgot all her manners and jumped off her chair, knocking it down in the process, "Thank you! Thank you so much! I can't believe that…!"

"Miss Winters, please!" said the lady at the president's right, "could you have some decorum? We are not done talking."

"So sorry, I'll just… erhm… sit" Elsa picks up her fallen chair and sits again.

"As President Miles was saying before your little outburst," says the old lady, "your petition has being approved but," _I hate that word_, thinks Elsa, "we have a few extra conditions," They hand Elsa a list, "as we already mentioned, you will only be able to cast 4th year students; they can be from the drama department, or the music department, doesn't matter, only requisite is for them to be in their 4th year, that one's clear?"

"Cristal," Elsa saw no problem there.

"We will also allow you to hire an assistant, as you are not familiar with Julliard's ways. We may say 'hire' but take into account that this assistant (who can be anyone you see fit), is not included in the project's budget, understood?"

"Yes."

"You will have 6 months to prepare your project and present it in front of an audience in Julliard's main auditorium. You will also conduct the auditions and rehearsals in there."

"Ok, I see no problem there," six months, no different from Columbia U. She had planned this thesis for more than a year. Six months would suffice.

"And the last thing on the list, your work will be judged by two Julliard professors, two Columbia U professors, and the Broadway critic Elizabeth Mathews," Elsa snaps her head up. What did she say?

"I'm sorry what? Elizabeth Mathews? My mother will judge my work? Is it even ethic?"

"Your mother, Miss Winters, is the most acclaimed, feared, and professional critic in the industry. She has already agreed to be part of the jury and will judge you not as her daughter but as a future colleague. I suggest you not to disappoint her."

"Yes, of course," Elsa took a deep breath. _Easy Elsa, it's not a big deal. You said it to Anna yourself. For you, she's just your mom._

"Now, one last thing before we let you go, we need to know which play you will be directing for your thesis."

Elsa's eyes light up, she sat up straight on the chair, triumphant look on her face. She only said one word.

"WICKED"

…

Author's notes:

Hi guys! So, this idea popped into my head because I've being listening to the Wicked OST non-stop for the last couple of weeks. If everything goes as planned this story will have 19 chapters. One for every song in the musical.

I'll make it work.

Anyway, thanks for reading and giving this story a chance.

Later!

erzatscarlet


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long for this second chapter (1 month… wow… Never happened before). I would blame my other story but that wouldn't be fair. I decided to publish both at the same time and I have to give them equal attention. _

_That being said, in this chapter you will get to know a little more about Elsa's and Anna's families. The auditions will also happen and, as I love Disney, there will be cameos! YEY! _

_One last thing. I forgot to mention this last time. English is not my native language so, if you find some mistake of any kind, please let me know. _

_Thanks for all your patience and for bearing with me._

_**I love you all awesome readers! **_

**Disclaimer: All FROZEN/DISNEY characters belong to… well… DISNEY xD**

**The Wicked Project**

Chapter 2 – Dear Old Shiz

"Have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"You know, the ones about the casting this Saturday!"

"Oh! Those, yeah, about this Elsa chick from Columbia University, right? The one that wants to produce 'WICKED'?"

"Direct, she is going to direct. Julliard will produce it… I think… something like that. So, will you go?"

"It's worth a shoot! I'll prepare for 'Fiyero'!"

"'Fiyero'? Please, with your luck you will be a flying monkey. Don't make me laugh!"

"You are the one making me laugh, not your friend," the two students were interrupted by a third guy, "You say you two are first years?"

"He is; I'm in second year, why?" third guy passes a flyer

"Read the small letters"

"Casting only available for…"

…

"4th YEAR STUDENTS?! WHY?!" Anna cried out loud after Elsa told her the news next morning. The blonde had called her the night before to invite her breakfast in a little coffee shop near Central Park.

"Sorry Anna, I didn't make the rules," said the older woman sipping her coffee. The red-head had her face flat against the table. Elsa had to admit it; that was the most dramatic 'face-desk' demonstration she had ever seen. "You can try convincing the old lady member of the council but I don't see that happening."

"Ish mot fae," Anna voice was muffled against the table.

"What? Anna, please, could you talk like the civilized person I think you are? Although I'm starting to question it," says Elsa with a grin.

"Hey! I'm civilized! Most of the time," answers Anna bringing her head up, "And I said that it's not fair! What's wrong with people in their 3rd year?"

"Experience," answers Elsa, "they want the most experienced people to work in this production, and given that I have to cast not only the actors but also the musicians, and find people to take care of the scenography and the lights…"

"You really have your hands full for this," Anna sips her latte, "how are you going to do all that in only 6 months?"

"Guess I'll have to find a kick ass assistant," says Elsa, "so, you think you can handle the job?"

"What job?" Elsa raises an eyebrow, Anna's eyes widen in realization, "you want _me_ as your assistant? Me? Really?"

"You don't want to?" Elsa's face fell

"No! I mean Yes! I mean, I want to! It's just…" Anna pauses and starts fidgeting.

"What is it? You can tell me Anna, I won't judge," Elsa encourages Anna to complete her thought. The girl takes a deep breath.

"It's just that I thought that the very first time I would be involved in this kind of production it would be because I'd be part of the cast and not just the director's assistant," explains Anna, "I'm not saying that being an assistant is bad or anything it's just that I…well…"

"Take it easy," says Elsa with a smile, "I understand. You are studying drama after all. It's normal for you to think like that and you do dream big, cheers to that!" Elsa raises her cup and drinks, "but I have to say that I'm curious about something, which part would you want to be cast as?"

"Well, I've always wanted to play 'Glinda'." Anna smiles, Elsa blinks twice and starts laughing, "Hey! Are you mocking me?" Anna crosses her arms, an annoyed look on her face.

"So-sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I swear," Elsa calms down, "it's just that I imagined you in the 'Glinda' get up from 'The Wizard of Oz' and it was just to hilarious," Anna's expression softens, "but now, seriously, I _do_ see you as 'Glinda', you know? Your personality is the ideal for playing that character," Anna blushes, Elsa was giving her high praise, "It really is a pity that I can't cast you Anna," finishes Elsa covering Anna's hands with her own over the table. The redhead's blush intensifies. _"It wasn't my imagination yesterday, this girl _is _adorable"_ thinks Elsa

"So," says Anna breaking the silence while gently retrieving her hands from under the blonde's, "when does my assistant duties begin?"

"I was thinking about starting right now," answers Elsa taking a notebook from her pack, "I have little to no idea about how things work in Julliard so," Elsa opens the notebook on an empty page, "tell me everything you know," finishes the blonde with a smile. Anna could see Elsa was excited. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Everything, you say?" Elsa nods, goofy smile still on her face, "we will need more coffee."

…

"So this is your place?"

After drinking 3 more lattes that morning the girls decided that they had reach their "coffee intake limit" so Anna suggested they should change their location and invited Elsa to her apartment.

"My parents place, actually. You can leave your things there," says Anna taking of her jacket, "I plan on moving to my own as soon as I can."

"Now I remember, you said something yesterday, about not getting along with your folks?" asks Elsa following Anna to the kitchen.

"Not 'getting along' is putting it rather plainly," Anna opens the cupboard and takes out two instant ramen soups, "chicken or beef?"

"None, thanks," replies Elsa, "I can't believe you want to eat after drinking so much coffee."

"I need salt in my system," says Anna putting the instant soup in the microwave, "and this is the quickest way to achieve it."

"Ok, fine, you win. Now, where were we?" Elsa opens the notebook filled with notes about Julliard.

"I honestly think we have covered everything relevant," says Anna, "the only thing I can't tell you is about the seniors, you know, your future actors and actresses. I do know some of them but…"

"Don't worry about that," Elsa stops her, "I'd rather not know about them. It could bias my decision when selecting the cast."

"Ok, then," Anna takes her ramen from the microwave, "any other assistant duties that come to mind 'my liege'?"

"Wait… 'My liege'? Where did that come from?" says Elsa with a chuckle.

"Well, you are technically Broadway royalty," says Anna eating some noodles, "with your mom being E. Mathews and everything." Elsa tries to make a snarky remark but nothing comes to mind.

"Can't argue against that," Elsa stands up and starts walking around Anna's living room, "so, these are your parents?" asks Elsa taking a frame from the bookshelf.

"Biologically speaking, yes, they are," says Anna finishing her meal and tossing away the container.

"You resemble your father," comments Elsa, "handsome man." Anna smiles at the indirect compliment Elsa didn't notice she made.

"Maybe I look like him, but I'm not like him," says Anna approaching Elsa and looking at the photo over her shoulder, "I was 12 when this was taken. My dad wanted a family photo to take with him on his trips. Since then…" Anna sighs and lets the idea hanging, "what about you? Who do you resemble most? Dad or mom?" says the red head changing the spotlight of the conversation. Elsa notices the diversion and decides to let it pass. It was obvious that Anna felt uncomfortable talking about her parents with her. She couldn't blame the girl though. After all, they had just meet the day before.

"My mom," answers Elsa, "Dad always says that I'm a carbon copy of my mother, two peas in a pod. That's one of the reasons he decided to take me with him when she died instead of living me with my grandparents."

"Interesting," Anna gets closer to the taller girl and starts walking in circles around her. Elsa stands stiff, it was like Anna was inspecting her or something, "I noticed something yesterday, you know?" says Anna still circling the blonde, "Yeah? What is it?" asks Elsa a tiny bit worried about her friend's behavior, "You are not from here, are you?" she stops in front of her and crosses her arms one eyebrow raised.

"From here? Specify here."

"Here. As in New York," clarifies Anna, "You surely don't look like 97% of the New Yorkers I've seen almost every day of my life and let's be frank, you are certainly more gorgeous than all of…" Anna clasps both of her hands over her mouth forcing herself to shut up. It was the second time in two days that she had talked too much. She was becoming redder by the second.

"Oh wow!" says Elsa with a smile and a faint blush, "you really like to compliment people, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, my mouth tends to function faster than my brain."

"You don't need to apologize," says Elsa taking both of Anna's hands from her face, "I think it's cute," Elsa goes and sits on the couch. Anna was beyond red by this point, "so, to answer your previous question, I was actually born in Wyoming."

"Wyoming? What was your 9 months pregnant mother doing there? Visiting Yellowstone Park? Cause let's be frank, there's nothing else there."

"Actually, she was," answers Elsa

"You serious?" Anna, still with pink cheeks, sits beside Elsa on the couch

"Well, in reality it was my dad who was visiting the park. They had being there for three months before I was born," explains Elsa, "remember that I told you that my dad is a photographer?" Anna nods, "well, he isn't just any photographer. He works for the National Geographic."

"That is so freaking cool!" Anna's eyes were sparkling, "then, when you say that he took you with him…?"

"I've seen places. Beautiful places. That's how I got over all the bullying during middle school; I just thought of our previous trip and wondered where dad would take me next. I always dreamed that they would send him to Scotland. He's from there."

"Your dad is Scottish," says Anna, "was your mom Scottish too? That would explain your looks"

"Nope, she is… was, Norwegian," explains the blonde, "Dad meet her during one of his jobs. Both said it was love at first sight. Mom said it was in the stars as she had broken up with her boyfriend the day before. So that's my story; I'm a half Norwegian half Scottish born in Wyoming. Your turn." Anna's expression darkens.

"There is really nothing to tell, seriously," says Anna

"I'm sorry, I noticed that you don't like to talk about your family but here I am asking annoying questions," apologizes the blonde.

"That's the problem, I can't talk about my family because for the last 7 years I haven't had one… no, wait… that's totally unfair, I do have a family, although we are not blood related," Anna stands up, "wait here," the girl runs to her room and within seconds she returns with a photo frame similar to the one they had seen earlier, "Elsa, meet the Bjorgman family"

"Wow… they are… quite a lot of people," Elsa was surprised. There were so many people in that picture that it was a miracle all their faces were visible. Anna was at the center of the group her hair being the only thing making obvious she wasn't part of the clan biologically speaking, the rest of the heads were all different shades of blonde.

"You know what's funny?" asks Anna, "this is only half of the family"

"HALF?!" Now Elsa was beyond surprised, "but there's, what? 30… 35 people in here!"

"39," confirms Anna, "these two behind me are Kristoff's parents and this is Gran Pabi, his grandfather. These 9 here are Kristoff' aunts and uncles, the rest are Kristoff and his cousins," explains Anna. "The ones not included in this specific photo are the Bjorgmans through marriage." Elsa stays silent staring at the photo, trying to guess. After a couple minutes she gives up.

"Who's Kristoff?" Anna laughs. Sometimes she forgets that people don't know her best friend.

"This one here, with the Berkley's hat, he has being my best friend since kinder," Anna smiles, "his family has basically adopted me. I'm expected every Sunday for lunch," Anna puts the photo over the table. A big smile on her face.

"I hope I can meet them one day," says Elsa

"Well, as we will be working together 24/7 for the next 6 months, I think you will."

"Now, talking about work," Elsa goes to the kitchen to retrieve her notebook, "I think it would be better if we start planning out the auditions."

"With pen and paper? Wait here, I'll go get my laptop. Just because you like to write it down old-school, doesn't mean is more efficient." Anna disappears inside her room once more.

"And to think that the board members questioned my sanity when I told them Anna Summers would be my assistant," Elsa chuckles.

These 6 months would certainly be the most interesting months of her life.

_**Saturday - Julliard's main auditorium – 7:30 am – WICKED auditions**_

The place was packed!

Anna knew there would be a lot of people (she had the list with all the names after all) but actually _seen it_ gave a total different impression. She was going to help Elsa **judge **Julliard **seniors**, she was going to help judge her **upperclassmen**. She had recognized some of the names on her list and some of them she really looked up to. Like Aurora Rose Meyers, that girl could hit the highest of notes without breaking her voice (but breaking glass); or Mary Margaret Blanchet, aka. Snow White, she was Julliard's current _drama queen _– in the good sense of the word.

And _she_, little sophomore Anna, known as her generations 'trouble-maker' alongside her two best friends (to whom she hadn't talked to in two days… they were going to kill her), was going to help cast them… its official…

"I'm so fucking excited," Anna starts jumping backstage.

"Anna," Elsa was doing a last minute check, "did the pianist arrived already?"

"What? Oh yeah! He's tuning the piano right now."

"What was his name again?" asks Elsa, "I get confused with all the people auditioning today."

"Olaf Snow, he's a first year," says Anna. Elsa snaps her head up, papers falling to the floor and eyes wide.

"A first year Anna?! We can't have a first year playing for B.F.A seniors!" Elsa was starting to hyperventilate. Anna grabs her by the shoulders.

"Breath with me... In and out… That's it… Yes, he's a freshman but for the M.M program," Elsa sees Anna directly to her eyes, raises a hand and flicks a finger to her forehead, "Auch!"

"You could have said that in the first place, I almost had a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry," says Anna rubbing the sore spot where Elsa hit, "you are pretty nervous, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," Elsa starts pacing around.

"They are just seniors and I'm pretty sure they don't bite," says Anna trying to lift Elsa's mood.

"I just hope they are not like some of the student back at CU. So high of themselves. Think they are the next Julie Andrews or Dick Van Dyke," says Elsa, "my future literally depends on them. It is true that if this doesn't work I'll have another chance with my thesis project back at CU but, it won't be the same."

"I know some of the people out there," says Anna picking the files Elsa had dropped earlier, "not personally thought, but I know they are nice people with professional behavior… not all of them but, then again, we really don't need to cast ALL of them." Elsa smiles.

"You know? Even if all of this goes wrong, at least I'll know that I did one thing right," Elsa puts a hand on Anna's shoulder, "choosing you, my friend, as my assistant," Elsa pats her shoulder twice. Anna returns the smile.

"Anna? The piano is ready. We can start whenever you want," says a man not much taller than the redhead.

"Great!" Anna turns to her friend, "Elsa, this is Olaf Snow. He kindly accepted to help with the auditions today. Olaf, this is Elsa Winters. She's going to direct this production. Isn't it funny how your last names complement each other?" says Anna clasping her hands together. They both laugh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Snow," says Elsa shaking the man's hand, "I really appreciate your help with such a short notice."

"No, no, Mr. Snow is my father, please call me Olaf," says the man shaking Elsa's hand, "and it's no problem at all. I'm happy to help a good friend," Olaf crosses his arms, "although… I heard there will also be auditions for the orchestra or something?"

"Actually… it has already being arranged that the music will be in charge of the 'Julliard orchestra'," explains Elsa, "a great honor, to be honest."

"Oh! Then it was fate that Anna asked me to play today! I'm the orchestra's pianist!" says Olaf with a huge smile on his face.

"You are?" Anna linked hands with Olaf and they started jumping around like little children.

"You sure you are 20 years old Anna?" says Elsa arching an eyebrow.

"Yes! And Olaf is 25!" says Anna with a huge grin.

"Always young at heart, remember that and you will have the happiest life," adds Olaf.

"Will do," Elsa looks at the time, "7:58 people. Auditions start at 8:00. Let's go get them!"

_**Julliard's main auditorium – 8:00 pm**_

The auditions had ended 2 hours ago and Elsa was still at the auditorium.

She had already decided who was playing Elphaba's mother and father, the midwife, Madame Morrible, Doctor Dillamond, the Ozian official, and Chistery.

Deciding who would play the parts of Nessarose and Boq is giving Elsa her first headache. She had narrowed the selection to two possible candidates for both parts but, she couldn't decide.

"This is also part of my job Elsa, let me see that," Anna takes the list from her hands without effort, "Hmmmm… Rapunzel, I think she would do a better job as Nessarose. She needs to be opposite Elphaba personality wise and looking at this girl is like looking directly at the sun. So, following this train of thought, it would only be logical to have Eugene as Boq."

"Eugene as Boq and Rapunzel as Nessarose," thinks Elsa, "how did I not see it? The guy practically admitted that he started singing because of her. If that's not chemistry I don't know what it is but," Elsa takes the second candidates profile from the table, "this other girl, Charlotte, also did a great job."

"I know she did but, I think she would be better as Glinda," says Anna, "but if we talk about Glinda…"

"Aurora is a better choice," completes Elsa. The blonde reviews her notes of the two girls once more, "yes, Rapunzel is the wisest choice. I still want Charlotte in the cast though; she has this type of personality that encourages people, and I like her accent."

"Perfect! So, you will cast Aurora as Glinda?"

"She is the first on the list for that part but I need to see if she has the right chemistry with Elphaba and Fiyero…and I still don't know who those will be," Elsa closes her eyes and massages her temples, "this is harder than I thought."

"You are dead tired," says Anna, "come on, it's late and we have being here all day. We can continue with this tomorrow."

"You go, I want to stay a little longer, at least finish deciding the main cast," the blonde starts taking notes about their last decision when Anna grabs the pen from her hand, "Anna! Give me back my pen!"

"No Elsa!" says Anna, "enough is enough! You can't continue like this! Overworking yourself won't necessarily mean that everything will be better! You have me here, you are not alone. Earlier you said you wouldn't regret choosing me as your assistant, please don't make **me** regret saying yes."

Elsa was speechless. Back at CU no one would have dared to talk to her like that. They all knew who her mother was and they didn't want to make a bad first impression. Many approached her with false friendship claims just to get closer to her mother and Elsa had learned to recognize these people. Within time, they all had stopped trying but still treated her with forceful respect. Work wise, she had gotten used to do what she wanted how she wanted. Having Anna raising her voice at her was a refreshing change. It reminded her that, even if she was still playing the same game, there where new rules. To Anna's surprise, Elsa starts to pack everything.

"You are right Anna, I'm sorry. I'm so used to do things my way and alone that I forget what it means to rely on someone. Back at CU we don't get assistants for our thesis and I forget that your assistant duties go beyond doing errands. Again, I'm sorry."

"You are forgive, my liege," says Anna making a curtsy

"Please, don't call me like that," says Elsa, "the first time was amusing but…"

"Ok, no problem, I'm sure I'll find the perfect pet name for you," responds Anna with a wink. She takes her things and walks to the door.

"_Perfect pet name?" thinks Elsa, "and what's with that wink? Maybe she… No Elsa, stop right there. She is just being friendly. You meet her 4 days ago… oh my god! I'm keeping count of the days! I'm pathetic!"_

"You coming 'Blondie'?" asks Anna, "No… I don't like it… don't worry! I'll figure how to call you soon enough!"

"Why is that so important?"

"Because friends have special ways to call each other. It's the rule," says Anna opening the door.

Elsa doesn't even try to argue.

Author's notes:

This chapter really took a while, didn't it?

Now, as kind people took their time to leave a RR for the previous chapter, I think I can spare a few more minutes to answer them:

**LilyGHall:** I'm so happy that a WICKED fan is reading this story! I'll admit that I haven't watched the musical but I do have read the book and I LOVE the soundtrack. I'm researching like crazy to have the play parts as accurate as possible. And Idina, she's my queen. Hope you also liked this chapter!

**blankslate37:** You can thank Idina Menzel for this idea as she is Elphaba and Elsa. Sorry about taking so long to update. I promise next one won't take so long.

**mannythebadger:** Thanks for the review! I also want to see where this story will go. So many ideas to choose from. I have like 3 possible plot lines… I just hope I'm making the right choices.

**Kit-the-Kitty**: As you can see, it won't cause problems…at least not now… but I do have a few things planned for her. Just wait. *wink*

**THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME SMILE LIKE A DORK!**

Later!

erzatscarlet


End file.
